


The Reason Behind His Smile

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mahiru realizes he has feels, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Mahiru Shirota realizes he feels something more than platonic love for his best friend Sakuya.This was a commissioned story for a Sakuya stan. She wanted to see her broccoli boi happy, and I thought there'd be nothing that would make Sakuya happier than Mahiru falling for him. ;)This may or may not also be me apologising for having made Sakuya so damn sad in the only other thing I've written him in...





	The Reason Behind His Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, why no Kuro? 
> 
> Well, the way I see it- if this were to happen after Kuro came into Mahiru’s life… well, then it just wouldn’t have happened, period. Mahiru would’ve been too preoccupied. So, I hereby set this story… before canon.

The soft breeze played with Sakuya’s curly fringe, inspiring an odd jealousy in Mahiru as he realized how much he wanted to touch for himself. He imagined it would feel like ribbons of green silk between his fingers. The constant loner still hadn’t noticed his classmate, absorbed as he was in his book and his music. Mahiru took the opportunity to study his face a moment. It was, indeed, a handsome face; but sadness was so deeply etched into its features that it seemed to cry out to Mahiru like a siren on the rocks. The pain Mahiru recognized was so familiar, his heart ached.  


_If only he would smile. He’d look so beautiful smiling._

Mahiru shook himself out of his thoughts and greeted his classmate cheerfully as he leaned forward, extending his hand. “Watanuki Sakuya, right? I’m Shirota Mahiru.” Sakuya stared up at him, clearly uncertain, before timidly taking Mahiru’s hand and accepting the help up.

A single thought lingered as Mahiru’s eyes blinked open slowly.

_I want to be the reason behind his smile._

***

Mahiru stared up at his ceiling, confused. His waking dream had seemed so real to him- almost like a memory.  
“But… I’ve known Sakuya for years. Haven’t I?” The groggy teen felt around under his pillow for his cell and brought it up to his face. He pushed the home button and squinted at the clock. The numbers 03:00 mocked him with their searing brightness. With a frustrated groan, Mahiru rolled over onto his stomach, slipped his phone back under his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would visit him again readily.

School proved difficult for Mahiru that day. He couldn’t seem to focus- not as long as Sakuya was in the same room. The feelings from his dream prowled at the back of his mind, like an agitated tiger. He felt compelled to watch his childhood friend, to take the time to notice all the minute details that become practically invisible once one is accustomed to another. The aura of melancholy that surrounded him was, of course, not new to Mahiru. Their shared grief had been the cornerstone of their friendship, after all. Mostly, Mahiru wondered how he’d never noticed his best friend’s vulnerable beauty.  


_Has Sakuya always been this… pretty?_  


Almost as if he felt pensive eyes on him, Sakuya turned and met Mahiru’s cinnamon gaze. He offered his friend a small smile before turning back to face the front of the class again.

_His eyes are such an unusual colour. Like a camellia. If I stared into them too long, would I fall?_

The tips of Mahiru’s fingers tingled as his body recalled the life-like sensations of his dream.

_His hair does look really soft. I wonder what it smells like._

An embarrassed blush crept across Mahiru’s cheeks as he pried his eyes away and instead stared at the chalkboard.

Lunch was especially hard to endure. Try as he might, Mahiru couldn’t keep his gaze from drifting down to Sakuya’s mouth, taking careful note of the way his friend’s lips moved. It would have never occurred to him before how sensual the act of eating could be, and he couldn’t stop himself from envisioning those lips curled up in genuine joy.  
“Ma-hi-ru!” Sakuya’s hand waved just in front of Mahiru’s eyes, drawing him out of his thoughts suddenly.  
“Gomen ne!” Mahiru ducked his head sheepishly and attempted nonchalance. “What’s up, Sakuya?”  
Sakuya blinked, thrown off by the other boy’s out-of-character behaviour. “Nothing, you were just looking at me funny. You ok?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah. I’m fine.” Mahriu instinctively brought a hand up to his cheek, trying to hide as much of the fresh blush creeping across his face as possible. “Still planning to come over later?”  
“Yeah.” Sakuya gave Mahiru a thumbs-up as he took a bite of his onigiri. Sighing in relief, Mahiru looked down to his own lunch and finally began to eat.

*** 

The last batch of cookies had just gone into the oven and the last dish had been efficiently washed. Hanging up his apron with a satisfied grin, Mahiru peeked over his shoulder to steal a quick glance at his guest, Sakuya looked absolutely serene with his body relaxed against the back of the couch and his mind clearly lost in the lush soundscape of the music he’d put on the stereo system practically as soon as he’d arrived. Mahiru felt intuitively drawn, his feet moving of their own accord as he continued to admire his best friend’s dreaming countenance. Those soft, plump lips that were so often curved downwards- he had to taste them. Mahiru had to see for himself if they truly tasted of bitter sadness or held some hidden hope.  
The soft, hushed atmosphere of Sakuya’s music and the dizzying swirl of Mahiru’s thoughts had the teen in such a trance that it felt as if he’d merely blinked to find himself leaning gently down over his friend, delicately pressing their lips together. It was the jade-haired boy’s surprised groan that had brought Mahiru back to the reality of the moment. Mortified and perplexed, the blushing brunette jerked his head back.  
“Sakuya! I-I’m-“  
The wild shock shinning in Sakuya’s widened crimson eyes lasted only a moment before he reached up with trembling hands to caress Mahiru’s cheeks.  
“I-is this a dream?” He whispered as elated awe crept into his features. Mahiru hardly had time to answer before Sakuya was gently guiding his face back down so that their lips could meet again.  
When they pulled apart again, Mahiru was amazed at the almost reverent look of adoration he found in Sakuya’s flushed features, as if it was the first time such an expression had ever graced the boy’s face.

_And it’s all… for me?_

The revelation was made all the more astonishing as Sakuya’s timid but clear voice rang in Mahiru’s ears.  
“Mahiru, I love you.”  
“Saku-“  
Mahiru was abruptly cut off by Sakuya’s tender lips as the other boy pulled him in for another kiss. A contented sigh escaped Mahiru’s mouth as he closed his eyes and lost himself to the sensation of Sakuya’s lips smiling broadly against his.


End file.
